


Drop in Mementos

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke has a habit of wanting to go to Mementos for inspiration. Sometimes Akira thinks of getting up to no good taking advantage of the two of them being alone





	Drop in Mementos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SulaSafeRoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulaSafeRoom/gifts).



Sometimes Akira and Yusuke went to Mementos alone. Not that often and it was not exactly a big secret among the group. They never went there to complete jobs or anything. If they happened to complete a job then it was all right but that was never the intention.

They mostly went to get Yusuke some inspiration. Yusuke was always drawn into his art. Akira was the bodyguard for when inspiration hit Yusuke and he had to get everything out then and there. Akira just held the shadows off.

It was still a fun thing to do but not exactly something they needed to bring everyone in for. So these little jaunts in Mementos were just for Yusuke. Just him and Yusuke and that was fun.

They could be a little more relaxed. Akira could focus on Yusuke and not the entire group as a whole. He had no problem focusing on the group. He loved the phantom thieves but it was hard to keep his entire focus on just one person when he was in charge of keeping everyone alive and directing them.

So when he was in Mementos with Yusuke like this as his bodyguard it was nice. He could appreciate Yusuke and his focus. He could guard his boyfriend and he could take more than a few minutes to appreciate how incredible his artist boy was.

Akira was a bit of a sap when it came to Yusuke but who could blame him?

Yusuke was just incredible and eye catching. Their time alone in mementos. There was just something about keeping shadows off their backs while Yusuke worked and talked that got Akira’s blood pumping.

They never wandered too deep. Just a few floors or they stayed close to the entrance. It was honestly more than enough though. And Akira was strong enough to keep the weaker shadows around the entrance off of them.

Besides, sometimes they ran across the weirdest things when Yusuke was having his little inspiration runs.

“If I recall correctly.” Yusuke tucked his sketchpad under his arm. “This floor has something like a rest stop around. Of course with Mementos constantly shifting the way it does it won’t be the same place as the last time.”

“We’ll have to search it out.” Akira agreed as he peered down a tunnel. “But so far the shadows are not that bad.” He swung the cloth a shadow had dropped around his hand before he tucked it away into his coat. “Feels like more items today though. And they aren’t exactly chatty.”

“That isn’t necessarily a bad thing.” Yusuke tugged Akira to a slope and they both silently stared down to the tracks at the bottom and to the side stairs to the next floor. But lingering around the stops that the team usually used as a break point when they found them were two shadows.

But they did not look that strong. In fact they looked sluggish, almost asleep. A big difference to the aggressive shadows that he and Yusuke had been seeing so far.

“Let’s take those two on together.” Akira said softly as he pulled out his dagger. “On my three.”

“Always Joker.” Yusuke slowly drew his sword as he stood by his side. “I’m right by you.”

X

“I think we’re a little further than we usually go today.” Akira said softly as he pushed back his coat. He gave himself a little stretch with a sigh before he looked around the stop booth. “And shadows aside we’ve really done some progress today.”

“We haven’t exactly broken a sweat.” Yusuke was flipping through his sketchbook. “But we have managed to make some progress today. I for one am glad with our current results. That doesn’t mean I don’t want more. A rest is perfectly fine right now.”

“Only time I wish Mona tagged alone on these things.” Akira laughed softly. “But I do agree with you on a rest. We’ve been working so hard for today. A break is in order.”

“Exactly.” Yusuke lifted his head as Akira slid across the seats until he was next to Yusuke his leg pressing against his leg. “What exactly are you up to Joker?”

“Just thinking that you need a little something.” Akira laughed as he shrugged off his coat. Yusuke’s eyes trailed over him as he waited. “We need to cool down. Chill out for a bit and really gather ourselves. You need to relax so that the creativity can come through Fox.”

“And you have an idea how to do that?” Yusuke asked as Akira tossed his coat to the other seats. “You seem to have a headway on making yourself rather comfortable.”

“Go with it.” Akira laughed as he removed his mask. “Please? Yusuke? You won’t have to do anything.” He teased. “Just unzip and relax.” His hand moved to the large ring in Yusuke’s zip for his coat. “I’ll take care of everything.”

“That is what you want to do?” Yusuke’s hand covered Akira’s and held it tightly. “That’s how you want to do this Joker?”

“Akira.” Akira pressed. “Yusuke.”

“Joker.” Yusuke said softly as he removed his mask with his free hand. He let the mask drop before his hand that covered Akira’s began to slowly move dragging the zip down with it. “Akira.”

“All you have to do is stay there.” Akira dragged the zip the rest of the way and moved to slowly push the coat down Yusuke’s shoulders. It pooled around his waist and he was unable to wait. He slipped from the seat to his knees and slid his hands up Yusuke’s covered legs with a smile. “I’ll do the rest. I promise I’ll be gentle.”

“I have no doubts about your performance. It’s the location that has me a bit stunned.” Yusuke’s hand slid through Akira’s hair and held it back. “But you’re headstrong and I see that cocky grin on your face Joker. So I’ll leave it to you. Although I do think that maybe I should stand for this.”

“You really think that your knees are going to be steady for this?” Akira leaned further up. brought his hands up to caress Yusuke’s stomach before he let his tongue follow his hands. He made it until his head was in Yusuke’s lap. But with Yusuke’s pants still on all he got was cloth against his tongue. “Guess we’ll have the test that.”

“I have no problem with that.” Yusuke’ hands sank into his hair and pushed Akira back. Yusuke shook his head before he slid his hands to his pants. Akira watched as he breathed shallowly as Yusuke’s hands slid into his pants and he unzipped.

“Not even going to take them off?” Akira teased as he rested his palms on Yusuke’s knees.

“That wouldn’t be wise.” Yusuke’s hand cupped the back of Akira’s head. “Will you let me stand or do you want to start here?”

Akira licked Yusuke’s stomach before he pushed back to allow Yusuke enough room to get to his feet. “If you think you can stand that long who am I to stop you?” Yusuke’s knees would shake if it was the last thing that Akira did.

“We should begin as soon as we can.” Yusuke gave their surroundings a wry look before he got to his feet. His coat pooled around his waist as he moved to the corner and propped his back against it. “This isn’t exactly the best place.” Yusuke slid his hand into the opening of his pants and pulled out his dick. With one hand he shoved his hair back while he held his dick with the other. “I think here will do, since you promised to do everything.”

“Oh shush.” Akira smiled as he moved to kneel before Yusuke. He braced his hands on Yusuke’s thighs and got a good grip as he leaned in. “We both know your knees will be shaking before long.” His eyes closed as he allowed his tongue to sweep over Yusuke’s length.

He moaned at the familiar taste as he leaned forward further. He pulled back to sigh before his grip on Yusuke’s legs tightened and he leaned up again. Ran his tongue up the underside of Yusuke’s cock forcing it against Yusuke’s stomach as he groaned and his cock twitched under Akira’s tongue.

He was about to pull back when Yusuke’s hand slipped under his chin and stopped him. The grip on his chin was strong but it was not pulling Akira towards his cock. Yusuke’s hand was keeping him in place.

“Akira.” Yusuke said softly as his thumb stroked Akira’s chin. “Open your eyes, keep them open and keep them on me.”

“Is that so?” Akira slowly opened his eyes and peered up at Yusuke. He was lightly flushed the red from his face down to his neck and chest. “You want me to look at you? You want me to watch you as you watch me? So perverted Yusuke.” He teased with a lick to the tip of Yusuke’s cock. Akira tongued the slit and laughed at the precum that splattered his cheek as Yusuke’s cock jerked.

“I always want your eyes on me. I love to watch you.” Yusuke was smiling even as he visibly panted as Akira gave his cock leisurely licks. “There’s something about your gaze on me. I feel so connected to you when I can see your eyes.”

“Pervert.” Akira teased. “You always make this harder than it should be. Constant eye constant huh?” he lightly sucked at the tip of Yusuke’s cock before he continued. “Or you just enjoy my eternal struggle to handle your thing here?” His gaze dropped from Yusuke’s so he could eye Yusuke’s cock instead. “How does a friend be so intimidating?” He asked before he pressed a kiss to the head. That kiss turned ended in a long suck that Akira made sure to use the full extent of his tongue.

His reward was Yusuke’s gasp and the hand that moved to his head and sank into his hair. Sadly Yusuke did not tremble but when Akira pulled back and glanced up at him Yusuke’s flush had turned to a full blush. From his face down to his stomach was a cherry red.

Absolutely adorable. Cute too.

Akira moved one hand from the grip he had on Yusuke’s thighs and moved it to his cock. He began to slowly jerk him off while he kept his eyes on Yusuke. Yusuke was flushed and panting but he was staring at Akira.

Not just at what he was doing his eyes were on Akira. and it had to be the sexiest thing ever. All that focus on him as Akira’s hand got sticky from Yusuke’s precum and Akira slowly got the head of Yusuke’s cock wet.

He sucked the head and then pulled off. He teased the tip and the head with lips and tongue before he returned to sucking. All while Yusuke panted and watched him. All while the hand in his hair was curled tight and keeping Akira looking up at Yusuke.

The noise from the wetness of Yusuke’s cock was filling the booth. The only thing louder would have to be their own breathing. Yusuke’s ragged breaths as Akira teased the head of his cock. Akira’s own gasps when he pulled off to catch his breathing.

But what Akira wanted was Yusuke’s knees shaking and there was no way to get that with him just teasing and playing with the head. Sure he was jerking Yusuke off too. Alternating between fast rhythms and slow ones that ended in more of a grind when he got to the end.

That was not enough and Akira knew it.

He smiled up at Yusuke when he pulled off to breathe as his fingers dug into Yusuke’s thigh. He got a hiss from that but when Akira bobbed forward, sucked the head of Yusuke’s cock into his mouth and kept going-

That hiss turned to an outright shout as Akira relaxed and kept going. Yusuke’s cock was slick from his mouth and his handywork in spreading the precum and saliva all over Yusuke’s cock.

He was so thick in Akira’s mouth that it was hard to move. Hard to keep swallowing as wet as his mouth was.

One of these days his nose was going to meet Yusuke’s stomach but today was not that day and he was fine with that.

Akira gave a muffled groan when his lips touched his hand. More than halfway was more than good enough. It was hard to look up at Yusuke with this angle but he rolled his eyes up anyway. His throat and jaw were aching.

Yusuke’s eyes were blown wide, he had his lip bitten as he watched Akira. his face was so red and his face- Akira knew that look well enough but what was better was the leg under his hand.

Yusuke’s thigh was trembling. He might be propped up against the booth’s wall but Akira had meant what he said about making his knees shake.

He meant what he had said about doing everything as well.

He gathered himself up before he slowly tried to swallow around the cock in his mouth. Yusuke gasped, the cock in his mouth twitched violently and Akira got a spurt of precum down his throat before he managed to pull off.

He had to take a few seconds to gasp wetly before he moved back onto Yusuke’s cock. He bobbed his way down upping his teasing as his hand jerked and teased Yusuke from his base to halfway point.

His lips would occasionally meet his own hand as he bobbed on and off sucking tight and switching between bobbing his way on and off Yusuke’s cock and teasing the sensitive leaking head.

The hand in his hair was so tight as Yusuke shuddered. Akira had to pull off from sucking to instead suck and tease the head and leaking slit. Yusuke was trembling visibly and violently as he shuddered under Akira’s tongue.

He was so hot and hard under Akira’s tongue it was only a matter of time. Moments if Akira was correct. He watched Yusuke as he slurped Yusuke’s leaking head and teased the underside.

The hand in his hair cock tighter and tighter as Yusuke inched closer and closer to the visible brink.

When Akira felt he had enough warning he leaned up to capture the entire head in his mouth and ran his tongue harshly across the head and against the slit.

Yusuke’s hips bucked and he finally broke eye contact. Akira felt a flash of victory even as the cock in his mouth jerked and he quickly found his mouth filled and then it started to overflow. He choked before he managed to start swallowing so he would not be overwhelmed.

“Akira.” Yusuke gasped as his hand released him. His eyes were dazed his eyes still flushed but the smile on his face as he looked at Akira was worth it. Hell, Akira felt pride. “It seems my legs shook after all.”

“And we were quick.” Akira laughed as he shifted to get up. Yusuke leaned down and slid his arms around Akira’s shoulders and tugged him to his feet. “And no cum splatters. Wins all around.”

“Practicalities as always Joker.” Yusuke chuckled before Akira met his gaze. “Akira.” Yusuke corrected himself wryly. “I think I really need that break again. My legs-“

“Feel like jelly?” Akira asked as he helped guide Yusuke until he fell into the nearest chair. “Yeah. I knew that would happen. It’s why I told you to use the chair to begin with.” He ignored Yusuke’s eye roll as he stretched his legs. Being on his knees had given him a small cramp.

But it barely mattered, this was a great break. Now he was going to snuggle against his boyfriend as they rested up from this and listen to what he thought they should do next before they left Mementos for the day. Not bad, not bad at all. Sometimes they really needed to hang out by themselves for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> Sula drew suuuch a yummy Akira kneeling that i was all hearteyes and said I've GOT to do something. This is that something


End file.
